Unwritten
by Aqua Girl 007
Summary: Yami suspected something was odd that morning. Yami was suddenly thrown into the body and found out that he was  set up on a date unwillingly with Tea.  Based on episode 53. One-shot Yugi x Tea, and Yami x Dark Magician Girl


Welcome to the next one – shot. Alright, here's the infamous Tea and Yami "date" episode. I secretly always want to write this since I joined this site for some reason. To be honest, I** don't** think Yami really wanted to be set up on a date with Tea. But, I actually don't mind Tea as a character, so I try to do her justice. **I'm not going to do Tea bashing!** Plus, I always see this being taken in a Yami x Tea direction, and I want to try something different. This is how the date went down, at least in my mind. **Also if this comes off as Tea x Yami shipping, I apologize in advanced. **

**The story ****isn't**** Yami x Tea shipping, I'm really sorry about that.** **But this will contain some peachshipping and servantshipping. Also, the bold numbers in the story mean an authors note, so you can scroll down the bottom when you're confused about something. **

**This is told in Yami's point of view. This is from episode 53 to 54.**

**Warning: May contain mild swearing and mature content. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. Kazuki Takahashi is the owner and creator of Yugioh. I also don't own the rights to the song "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since the fire in the warehouse. I leaned against one of the walls of my soul room. It seemed like my thoughts were going in circles, constantly repeating the same thing over and over. I was worried about the new enemy and the threat he imposed. The enemy showed great interest in the Millennium Items and was willing to <strong>anything<strong> to obtain them; the fact that the psychopath almost succeeded was what terrified me the most. I didn't want to come that close to losing Yugi again; he was my younger brother and wanted to protect him more than anything.

I was angry at the mind controlling psychopath, but I was mostly angry at myself. I knew everyone was in danger because of me. If I more about my past, I would have been able to battle the new enemy much easier.

In addition, I knew Yugi was planning something, but I had no idea what. Yugi turned off the mind link and refused to tell me anything about his plan.

I sighed and got out of the Puzzle. When I appeared inside Yugi's bedroom, I noticed something very odd. Yugi wore a black muscle shirt, black pants, a few golden bracelets, and two belts around his waist. Yugi tied a blue strip of fabric around his arm. Yugi turned to look at the mirror, smiling at himself. He wasn't dressing like he normally would and was confused by that.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you up so early looking at yourself in the mirror? What's the occasion?"

He turned around and looked at me. "I'm meeting up with Tea later."

Yugi had a crush on her for a long time. I snickered. "A date? Finally, I knew you would get the guts to court her sooner or later. I'm proud of you."

He turned to face the mirror again. "You misunderstood; I'm not the one going on the date."

I stared at him. I wondered what he meant by that. I felt myself tense up, and I became more nervous.

Yugi glanced at a clock in the room. "I have to go or I'm going to be late." Yugi jogged out of the room. I sighed and went back into my soul room.

A couple hours later, I sat down inside of the puzzle. I was worried about what Yugi had planned. I tried to figure his plan out, but to no avail.

"Ready or not, this is where you take over," Yugi stated.

I was pushed into control of the body. I blinked. It took me a moment to realize what had happened before I glared down at the puzzle.

"Yugi, get out here right now! Do want me to mind crush you?" I shouted.

I heard him laugh inside the mind link. Yugi shut off the link. I stared at the Puzzle and looked up again. I groaned. I realized Yugi was setting up on a date with Tea the whole time. I tried to get myself to calm down.

After awhile, I noticed Tea was standing there. I straighten my posture.

"Yo," I said sheepishly, waving my hand stiffly. **(1)**

Tea walked over towards me. She giggled. "Yugi didn't tell you what he had planed?"

"To be honest, he didn't tell me anything," I said, deciding to leave the rest out.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to be polite.

I glanced at Tea and realized that was nervous about something, which was putting me more on edge.

"F-first we can go to the new coffee shop," Tea stuttered, "if it's alright with you."

"That sounds fine," I replied.

"Come on, let's go!" Tea said energetically.

As we walked towards the coffee shop, we remained in awkward silence. She tried to hold my hand a few times, but I managed to get out of her grasp.

When we got to the coffee shop, we order some drinks and brought them to a table nearby a window. Tea put her drink down as she dug around in her bag before she pulled out a magazine and held it up.

"Where should we go today? I brought some tourist magazines," she stated, pointing at the magazine in her hand.

I sat down in one of the chairs and stared out of one of the windows. I went to back to my train of thought and start to worry about the new enemy again.

"Your bracelets look really cool!" Tea exclaimed, while she pointed at one of the bracelets.

I jumped. I brought my thoughts to a halt. I rose up my arm, staring down at the bracelets. "I didn't pick out these things out. It's not really my style..."

"Actually, I think the brackets look cool," Tea stated. Looking up, I noticed Tea smiled at me. I wondered if Tea was flirting with me, but I quickly shoved that off.

I sighed. "Yugi was staring at himself in the mirror for a long time this morning trying to pick out these accessories. Yugi also tried on several outfits like he couldn't make up his mind. Yugi is so reserved sometimes and doesn't speak his _own_ mind about things. Today it's the same."

Tea picked up her drink, taking a sip of it. "Maybe Yugi's worried about you."

"Worried?" I questioned.

Tea put her drink on the table. She stared at me for a long time. "Yugi says you won't talk to him about some things anymore. Yugi knows you're worried about something, but he doesn't know what."

"That's ridiculous though, I'm not trying to keep things for him," I lied, trying to appear nonchalant. "Besides, I know he has a crush on you," I muttered under my breath accidently.

Tea stared at me. "What?"

My eyes widen. I ran over the last sentence in my head and I realized what I had let slip. I tensed up. "Nothing, I was thinking out loud."

I leaned back in my chair. I rubbed my hand over my face. I felt embarrassed for saying that out loud.

"Okay...?" she trailed off.

I sat up straight in my chair as I looked up at her again.

"He says we're a lot alike," I said, trying to change the subject. I set my drink down. "He doesn't know what the future has in store too."

"The future?" Tea questioned.

"I do not know who I am, or where I am here." I stared at my half empty drink and tilted it to the side. "All I know is that my origins lie in the sands of Kemet." **(2)**

Tea looked vexed. "I don't know what the future has in store too. Sure, we don't know about our destiny, but we should keep on going, even if we don't see what is ahead of us." Beaming, Tea stood up. "My heart is telling me to become a dancer. I want to study dance in New York."

"That's great, Tea," I smiled, trying to be supportive as Yugi would.

"I'm just going to listen to my heart and see where that takes me." Tea punched the table as hard as she could, causing me to jump. "Come on; we're leaving! Let's see what the world has in store for us today. We should explore the city."

I muffled a groan. I knew that was not how I wanted to spend my afternoon. I wanted to find out the secrets of my past, not go walking around the city aimlessly. I got out my seat. I sighed and followed her out of the cafe.

We walked around for many kilometres around the city. We went to a movie and walked around the park. I did enjoy spending time with her, but I started to become bored. I wished I would go to the museum and find my memories. I sometimes thought about ways of getting back at that psychopath who harmed Yugi in the warehouse. I just wished the date would end. Tea tried to hold my hand a few times, but I flinched away. After awhile, my feet became extremely sore and I couldn't handle walking anymore.

"Tea, can we see down for awhile?" I asked, trying to ignore the pain in my feet. "My feet hurt."

Tea blinked. "Sure."

We sat down on a park bench. I almost sighed in relief, because it felt nice to sit down and rest my feet.

"You're not Yugi, are you?" she said hesitantly, while I was taken back by her question.

I shook my head. "No. Yugi and I _**aren't **_the same person. Not inside and not out. We are two different people who share the same body."

"If you aren't Yugi, then who are you?" she asked.

"I'm an ancient spirit which was freed when Yugi solved the puzzle. I only have faded memories of my past," I explained.

"WAIT?" Tea exclaimed, while her eyes widened. "BUT YUGI'S GRANDPA FOUND THE PUZZLE WHEN HE WAS 34! Are you saying that you're... older than Grandpa?"

"I suppose," I said with a slight shrug. "I'm not very sure about my age. My guess would be at least a few thousand of years old. I died young, so I haven't maturely grown. I owe it to Yugi and his grandpa for freeing me. Otherwise, I'd still be in that blasted tomb in the dark with nothing to do but watch several tomb robbers die every time they enter the tomb."

"Gramps said that many who tried to steal the puzzle died mysteriously," Tea said, her voice trembled slightly.

"Oh that was me. Tomb robbing is a very serious crime. The men who commited this crime in my tomb were often tortured to death," I said truthfully with a slight smirk. Tea's eyes bulged out. I couldn't blame her, it must have been very shocking news to her. After all, tomb robbers aren't judge as harshly in this age. "I tried to warn them that if they went any further it would cost them their life." I felt _some_ remorse for doing that to them. I didn't want to judge others like that. But sometimes it seemed like I had too. A long sigh escaped my lips. "I just wish that there were people guarding my tomb. If there were, there wouldn't be so many of those people killed. I even let Shadi take a whack at that bastard who tried to barter my puzzle for money and that detective who arrested the bomber at the water park." I smirked. "That's why they never got a penalty games. Though, Yugi freaks out over my games, so I try to tone them down a bit."

Tea sighed. "You care a lot about Yugi, don't you?"

I nodded with a frown on my face. "We have been through a lot together. He's one of my best friends."

"Can Yugi hear us right now?" Tea asked as if she was nervous about it.

I shook my head. "No. Yugi turned off the mind link, so he can't hear us right now."

"Mind link?" Tea questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"It's the way Yugi and I communicate inside our minds without saying a single word out loud. I think people in this time call it telepathy. It's also pretty helpful when we duel." I smiled at my own words.

"Do ever feel like you want your personal space having being stuck inside Yugi?" Tea paused for a moment. She waved her hand dismissively. "Not that's there's anything wrong with that."

"I don't mind sharing a body with him." I smiled. "Honestly, I'm kind of used to it now."

Suddenly, someone thrown strange type of seeds near my feet and some of it landed in my hair. A few birds gathered near my feet. I jerked my head up as a pigeon landed on my head. I instantly felt the birds claws dig into my head. I almost screamed, but I managed to keep my lips sealed. I stood up and swatted at the bird to get it off of my head. I heard Tea laugh extremely hard at my misery. I didn't want to imagine the look on my face when that happened.

I managed to whack the bird on my head extremely hard with my hand. The bird spared its wings and flew away. The other bird did the same.

Tea giggled. "That bird must have thought your hair was a nest."

I groaned. I felt every sense of dignity rush out of me. I felt like running away, but I managed to force myself to look confident like I usually do.

A elderly woman, who was holding a brown paper bag, walked up to us.

"I'm sorry about that," the elderly woman apologized, "I didn't mean to throw my bird seed at you. I was aiming a few meters away from you."

I assumed the strange seed which landed on my was called that. I could tell she was being truthful.

"It's fine," I said, "it was an accident."

She smiled sheepishly. She said nothing else, like she was too embarassed too. She walked away.

"We should keep going," Tea said, giggling a little. "I want to show more to you today."

I nodded extremely slowly, and I was still embarrassed about what happened a few moments before. "Good idea."

"Do want to go to the arcade?" Tea asked. "I've heard it's been updated last week. It supposedly now has a new DRR machine."

"What is a DRR machine?" I asked, having no idea what she meant by that.

"It's a dancing game," she answered.

I smiled a little. I knew she would be interested in something like that, because of her love of dancing. I nodded.

We walked down the streets of Domino towards the arcade. I slowly started to get over my embarrassment. I walked past a store window and stop in front of it. I realized it was a game shop. I started to feel excited.

"I never knew there was a card shop here!" I said, gawking at the store window.

"Oh really?" Tea said. "Well, it just opened recently. Do you want to go inside?"

I nodded eagerly. We quickly entered the shop. There were rows of cards and booster packs. I didn't know why I was so excited, because I saw them every day. I must love games that much.

I quickly looked around at all the cards. I lifted up one of the cards. I quickly felt something stir inside the back of my mind, and I felt a deep connection. I felt like I had déjà vu. I looked down at the card lovingly.

"The Dark Magician Girl," I read out loud.

"What are you doing?" I heard Tea behind me.

I turned around and looked at her.

"Oh, I was just looking around. I also think I want to buy this," I said, holding up the card.

Tea examined the card in my hand. "I don't think I saw that one before, it must be new. But, it does look pretty cool."

"I agree," I said, looking down at the card slightly with a smile on my face.

We walked up the counter. I bought the card along with a few booster packs. We walked out the door.

I thought about the card I just bought. It seemed odd to me that I feel like that. After all, it was_ just _a card.

"Hey look, there's the arcade!" I heard Tea exclaim. "Let's go inside."

We walked inside the arcade. A man challenged Tea to a dance battle on the strange machine. After they traded a few insults, the dance battle began. The man tried to trip her, but she recovered and won.

Tea and I walked out of the arcade. We made our way to the bit of parkland overlooking the coast. My mind drifted off. I wanted to find my memories. But also I felt a guilty, because Yugi shold've spent time her, not me. I heard a growling sound. "Do you want to get a snack?" Tea asked, clutching her stomach.

The more I thought about it. I only had a coffee all day. I nodded. "Yes. I'm starting to get hungry too."

We walked on a boardwalk with many stores and booths on it. We saw a booth and stood in line. "What would you like?" Tea asked.

"I've never tasted a dog before," I teased, wanting to see her reaction.

"Uh... you know what a corndog is right?" Tea questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," I said, laughing a little, "I get my information from Yugi. How do you think I learned your language?"

Tea giggled. "Ok, just wanted to be sure you didn't think we literally cooked dogs."

"Of course not!" I exclaimed, making a face. "Dog meat makes me sick." Tea's eyes widened. "I remember tasting it one time while I was in a different country and I became extremely ill. **(3)** I almost died. That's probably why I remembered that. We did have cats as pets."

"Riiiiiight," Tea shuttered.

We walked over to the nearest booth. A girl about Yugi's age dressed in a striped apron looked out of the stand with a bored expression. "What do you want to order?" she asked in a tone as if she was annoyed with Tea's pressence.

"Two corndogs, please," Tea said, while she looked at the menu.

She began to pound buttons on the cash register. "That would be three dollars."

Tea reached into her pocket and pulled out a few pieces of colourful paper which Yugi called money. Tea handed the money to her. She opened the register and gave Tea the necessary change. She handed us the food we ordered.

We stood on the edge of the pier. Tea started to munch on her food. I did the same thing, but my mind started to drift off. I stared of into the sunset and the waves crash against the shoreline. I knew it was important to me, but I couldn't remember why. **(4)**

When I was done eatting, I leaned forward onto the railing. I wondered if was best for me to move on to the afterlife. I wanted to figure out more about myself. But, I didn't want to abandon my family and friends that I had made in the present. I was happy with my life, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to change it. I didn't want to say goodbye yet.

"My dream, if I don't pursue it, I can say here."

Sighing, I continued to gaze at the orange tinted clouds of the sunset and the water below.

"Do believe that's the best for you?" Tea asked hesitantly.

I flinched. I gripped the railing tighter, turning my gaze towards the ocean. "Of course, I want to learn more about myself, but I want to stay here longer too."

"Why?" Tea asked curiously.

"I met so many people here, and I'm not sure if should move on yet. I'm afraid what would happen to everyone, including my friends, if I do. I don't want to lose anyone." Frowning, I slumped against the railing. "After Duelist Kingdom and the warehouse, I…I…"

"Oh," Tea said solemnly. I turned to face her, and I saw understanding in her eyes.

"Instead, I will continue to search for my memories, no matter where the search takes me," I whispered.

I glance over at Tea again and a determined look came onto her face. "When you're out there searching for some answers, your friends will be right alongside searching for them with you."

I gave her a nod of respect. "Thank you."

After I got home from the museum, Yugi and I switched places. I appeared in my spirit form. Yugi was already changed for bed. Yugi flopped himself onto the bed. "How did it go?" Yugi asked, staring up at me.

"I still can't believe you deceived me like that. But, I did figure out some things."

Yugi sat up on the bed, looking back at me.

"That's great," he said with a smile, "so Tea helped?"

"Yes she did," I replied reluctantly.

"What happened?" Yugi asked with a smile still on his face.

I took a deep breath. "When I went to the museum, according to a woman name Ishizu, I have to enter a new tournament. It's not just any tournament; I'm fighting to find out more about myself," I stated while I tried to leave out some parts. Yugi stared at me. Yugi seemed to consider something for a while before he gave a slow nod. "Why aren't you asking more questions?"

"I know you would never enter the tournament just to get rare cards or to defeat Kaiba and have a good reason for entering the tournament. I don't need to ask any more questions. You stood by me and helped me rescue my grandfather from Pegasus, now it's my turn to stand by you."

I looked at Yugi's face as I nodded at the determined look that I saw there. "Thank you."

I saw the flicker of emotion in Yugi's eyes. I knew that look in his eye. Something was troubling him, but I had no idea what.

"Why did you set me up on a date against my will anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to help you find your past," Yugi answered and I could immediately sense the hesitation in him. "I knew Tea gives good advice, so I asked her for help."

Yugi stared up at the sky light in his bedroom for a few moments. Yugi is never like this at all. Yugi usually tells me what is troubling him. I knew there was something wrong.

"You're leaving something out, aren't you?" I said, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"No. I'm not," Yugi denied, not looking at me at all.

"Yugi, I know you aren't telling the truth," I said as if I was scolding a small child.

A long sigh escaped his lips. He looked back at me again with solemn eyes.

"I also know she has a crush on you, so I wanted to set you up on a date," he confessed. My eyes widen with shock. "I know she would never give me a chance, so I thought it would be better for you to go out with her. Besides, why would she even like me like that anyway? She didn't take me seriously until you showed up. I think she even went on a date with me only so you would appear."

I was complete stunned. I had no idea Yugi felt like that. I wondered if he watched some of the date from inside the puzzle. I started to feel guilty about hurting him so much.

I sat down beside him, causing Yugi to stare back me and I clearly saw pain in his eyes. "Yugi, I don't like her like that. I would never hurt you by going out with her. Besides, you can have her."

He blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," I said before I smirked playfully. "Besides, she isn't really my type anyway."

Grinning, Yugi pulled me into a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I answered with a smile of my own. "Just promise me you aren't going to set me up on anymore blind dates against my will."

Still smiling, Yugi let go of me. "I won't."

"Yugi, it's time for bed! It's already past midnight!" I heard Yugi's mom yell from downstairs.

Yugi covered his mouth and yawned. "My mom is right, it's getting late. Well, goodnight Yami."

"Good night," I said with a tired smile.

Yugi climbed into bed. And in no time he fell to sleep. I glanced at him. I had the feeling Tea would discover that Yugi had feeling towards her soon. Honestly, I thought Yugi should be with her instead of me. They seemed right for each other. I knew I would find the person I would love, but I knew I just had to wait awhile.

I walked over to his desk and picked up the card I got from the store. I stared down at the image before an image girl appeared in my mind. She had messy brown hair and teal green eyes. She had a childlike innocence about her, like Yugi, but it seemed different. I felt a special connection to her like she had a special connection to my past. I started to wonder if I _loved _her in the past.

"Someday I will find you," I muttered extremely softly.

* * *

><p>1) This part did make me laugh in the anime, especially in Yugioh Abridged. Believe or not, this is the first episode I saw in Yugioh Abridged. I loved this so much I started to watch the anime again. If didn't watch this, I wouldn't be even interested in this anime at all or even writing this right now. Go figure. Lol<p>

2) Kemet is what the Ancient Egyptians called their country.

3) Dog meat is eatten in both ancient and modern times. I know the Ancient Egyptians did not eat this type of meat. I assume because Yami was a pharaoh, he did travel to other places outside of Egypt which might of eat that type of meat.

4) The west was the land of the dead or the afterlife in the ancient Egyptian religion. Yay for pointless symbolism, lol.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this and please review. ^^<p>

Thanks **Youngbountygirl** for giving me the courage to finish this, coming up with the hot dog stand idea and help me out with some of the text, I couldn't have done it without your help. Also thanks **kaliawai512** for giving me permission to use the bird scene idea.


End file.
